Corridors Of Shadow
by Sage XIII
Summary: Talos was created by magic, his Father taught him from a young age to hate Hylians, but are all of them as bad as he says? Ch2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Sage XIII: This is my first attempt at a continuing story. Reviews are appreciated**.

**Disclaimer: Zelda is not my creation. all characters are the property of Nintendo. I own nothing.

* * *

**

The pentacle glowed softly, lost in the hypnotic verses of his spell, the warlock chanted on unaware of the activity. Runes lit up with black flame, spinning wildly as the chant increased in tempo, the many lines in the pentacle aligned themselves as the summons grew increasingly urgent, spiraling into itself as its intensity grew into a crescendo. Suddenly it stopped. Looking up, the man saw a ball of inky blackness floating, slowly coalescing into the shape of a young boy. The boy, whose flesh and hair were as black as night opened his eyes, they glowed red, like a demons.

"My god, I finally succeeded." He breathed. Standing, he walked over to the Shade. He embraced it and said, "You are my son, Talos, I am your father who brought you into this world. You owe loyalty to me and me alone. Do you understand?"

" Yes lord father, you brought me into this world, and you can return me to the shadows. I owe loyalty to you and you alone. I understand."

"Good my son. Now come with me, I must show you our home."

Talos grew into a strong, wiry, young man. Sparring with his father, he learned how to use a sword, shield, axe, spear, and bow. He learned magic from watching his father work, creating weapons from shadow-stuff. He learned the history of his people, whom were cursed to have a son only once every hundred years. Who were driven from their home on the plains and forced to live in the desert by the evil hylians, he yearned to attack these peoples, who had driven his people from their homes, burning, looting, and killing. Then one day his father, excited beyond belief came out of his study. Embracing Talos, he cried "Talos, my son, I have found the way to rid the land of the hylians, soon I will leave, but I will return, and together we will destroy them!"

Weeks passed, Talos waited for his father to come home. It was lonely in the big house without his presence. The after about a month had passed, his father returned. Cursing loudly, he yelled, "Talos, fight me as if you mean to kill. This will be your test." His sword appeared as if from nowhere, cutting at Talos from every angle. Deadly attacks were parried at a hairs breadth. Talos' blade work was amazing from a human view, but not enough. His blade flew away, and his father's fist flew in. He was struck in the face, then the gut. He was punched again and again. Black blood flew everywhere as Talos was beaten. He couldn't move after word, everything hurt, he had never been in so much pain.

"Useless creature, he has no chance of surviving in this world." His father muttered as he walked away.

Talos did not understand. Why did father attack him? Why was he useless? And why did he hurt so much?

* * *

**Sage XIII: So, how is it? Reviews are welcome. No flames, constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Xander: If you can guess who Talos or his father is, you get 50 E-dollars (redeemable for one cookie.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sage XIII: I wish to offer an apology to those who have waited for this Chapter

Sage XIII: I wish to offer an apology to those who have waited for this Chapter. A full explanation will be on my Profile. Anyway here is the next chapter in

Corridors of Shadow

Talos grew used to his father beating him; in fact, it made him stronger in some ways. He learned to deaden his senses with magic, and so deny the physical pain of it. But nothing could deny the emotional pain he felt, so he denied it, denied his feelings with the indoctrination that, somehow, the hylians were the reason for the changes in his father.

One day his father requested his presence in his study.

"My son, tell me your three commands."

Talos gulped, and said, "I am your son, whom you created. I am born to serve you in any way. The hylians are the enemy, tolerate not their presence."

"Good, my son. I have housed and cared for you these thirteen years, now you must do one task for me. You must kidnap the princess, Zelda, and bring her to me."

"I will not fail you Father."

Talos left the house that night, and traveled to the castle town in shadow. He took refuge in an abandoned house during the first part of the day as he rested. Then, curious about how people outside the big house lived, he went outside, disguised as a normal gerudo boy. People were everywhere, rushing in a mad press to get whatever they needed. The market was full of many different types, two danced, two were street performers, but eventually Talos grew tired of the rush and retired to the house to wait until dark.

When it grew dark, he left for the castle and as he walked up the well-trodden road he heard a soft, beautiful noise. It was _singing, _a young hylian girl stood to the side of the road, singing. Before Talos could stop himself, he went to her in his true form. Abruptly, the girl stopped singing as she noticed the human shaped being composed of pure darkness.

"Hallo, who are you? I'm Malon, and my father is the owner of the Lon Lon Ranch."

"I am- I mean- my name is not important. What is important is my mission." Talos was uncomfortable with the girl's forthrightness. He had never met someone as honest as her, and didn't know how to respond. Wasn't she afraid of him?

"I'll call you Shady then. That sound all right?"

"Sure, I- I guess." Why was he stuttering? And why did he feel so strange?

"If you're goin' to the castle, then make sure not to let the guards catch you, even though that won't be much of a problem for you, huh? And if you find my father, tell him Malon's looking for him."

"Okay." He had to get away from this girl and complete his mission. He felt so… nervous, that's the word, around her.

He fled at full speed towards the castle, hoping to get his feelings straight.

**Sage XIII: I am so sorry for not updating, as recompense I promise to update regularly from now on Sage XIII is BACK!**


End file.
